


Official Date

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy had decided that they needed to go on an official date. Hopefully saying this to Gajeel would be as easy as it was to think it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ask box fic at my tumblr writingissues.tumblr.com
> 
> the prompt was: "We should go out on a date. An official one for Gajevy
> 
> This is set during the council year

It was strange that something so simple could make one so nervous. Especially when it was pretty insignificant in what the response would be, they were in something of a relationship. So of course he wouldn’t say no, right. Levy sighed in irritation as she read the same line again in the report from the latest mission they had gone on. It was also irritating the fact she had brought this work to do at home because of how distracted she was over something so juvenile.

She really wished she never overheard the younger members discussing ‘dates’ they had or were going to go on in the next few days. It was something so passing Levy wasn’t even sure why it stuck out to her. Maybe, well, since she and Gajeel never had a proper date. But that also fit the fact they also weren’t even in a proper relationship. Outside living together (separate rooms and Panther Lily lived with them too) and of course there would be heated moments alone with his body against hers kissing, but only as far as it went.

It was confusing another moment she wished Lu-chan hadn’t broken off contact again, but she pushed it out of her mind as she bite her lip. Shifting her body so she was in a kneeling position, her hand on the coffee table again, reading the same line over and over trying to block out the thoughts of what a date with him would be like. Or what would happen on said date.

Levy sighed finally as she leaned back against the small couch behind her, her head on the cushion as she moved her hands to cover her face. Then rubbing her eyes trying to bring back her focus on the task at hand, even if she asked him Levy knew he would say no. He wasn’t exactly that kind of romantic guy, plus really even if the idea makes her heart hammer in excitement her stomach turned as well. Since it would almost be like asking him to make whatever this…was…official and Levy didn’t want to ruin that.

As pathetic as that sounded.

It was then she felt a soft kick at the back of her head, causing Levy to sit up slightly as she turned and looked towards the couch. Gajeel had been laying there, his own report he had been reviewing laying on his chest and his arms behind his head. It seemed he fell asleep or was about too when he somehow saw her. “What’re doin’?” his deep voice was soft causing something in Levy to relax as she turned to face him her arms crossed on the cushion and her chin sitting on top of them and then her cheek.

“Oh nothing, are you tired?” she responded her brown eyes feeling heavy, it was strange how easy she felt with him but also not strange at all. Gajeel smirked a bit one of his red eyes were closed as he looked at her.

“Tch, me? Of course not, unlike you shorty I am a master of staying awake for hours and hours on end.” Levy felt her lips purse together in amusement as she shifted up her hand moving into a fist and hitting the side of his leg.

“Idiot.”

“Gihee.”

And then it turned to silence, a nice silence that made Levy almost fall asleep again. But slowly she moved standing up and then sitting on the edge of the couch close to his chest as he stared up at her. It would be so easy for her to put her hands on either side of his head, and lean over and kiss him. The thought made her lick her lips.

Instead she spoke.

“Hey, Gajeel.” She was staring up at the ceiling feeling his arm wrap around her waist, causing her skin to break out in goosebumps.

“Hmm?”

“Would you like to go on a date.” Her brown eyes shifted to look at him her lips in a hard line, “a real one?”

She swallowed. And he didn’t move staring at her as if he was trying to process what she was saying.

“Didn’t we do that last week.” He sounded tired and also comfortable. Levy laughed.

“No since I think it doesn’t count if Lily is with us.” She felt confused though, did he know what a date was? Or maybe it was Levy who didn’t know what exactly was going on between them. “I’m serious though, an official date, wouldn’t that be nice.” She started to talk her hands moving as she did so not noticing the amused smile on his face as he sat up his elbows supporting him up.

Slowly he was sitting up all the way his hand moving across the back of her shoulders and then grasping the back of her neck, massaging it a bit as he pulled her closer to him. Levy’s brown eyes widen as she stopped talking, she really overthought everything but Gajeel didn’t mind that as he pulled her closer.

Kissing her.

‘well’ Levy thought as she melted into the kiss, her hands cupping his face, ‘I got my answer.’ And he was pushed back onto the cushion with a soft thud, if only she had asked earlier.

The reports could wait.


End file.
